Digby
Digby belongs to Lunar Lex. He is a search and rescue pup, and is Colleen's trainee. Personality Digby is a very curious pup with a love of discovering new things. He's also very brave, and loves adventuring. He tries to act mature for his age, but can't help it that he has a playful side. He tends to get a bit too paranoid at times because of his past, but that never lasts long since he mostly focuses on the present. He always wears his cap and refuses to take it off. Bio Digby and his twin sister Macie were born in a breeder, but later escaped when the cage doors were open since they longed to see the outside world. For quite a while, Digby and Macie lived alone in the forest. Since Digby was born a scaredy-cat, Macie taught him how to be more positive, playful and brave like her, and that's exactly what he became. He absolutely loved his twin sister. However, one day, some careless people were camping in their part of the forest, and a forest fire broke out. Digby managed to escape, but his sister didn't make it out. Digby raced back into the fire to see if she was alright, but it was too late, she was badly burned and didn't survive. Digby spent the remainder of his time alone until a kind man decided to adopt him. Digby didn't live with him for long, however, since the man lost his job and had to move into an apartment that wouldn't allow pets. Before the man left Digby, he gave him a blue cap with a white bill, which Digby still wears. Then, Digby met the Paw Patrol, and became Colleen's trainee after taking lessons from her to become a search and rescue pup (since the last time he tried to track down and save someone didn't go so well, his sister in this case). Now, Digby's a great search-and-rescue pup and not one of his missions has failed since. Appearance Digby is a Nova Scotia Duck-Tolling Retriever with brownish-orange fur. He has a white "star" on his forehead and ice blue eyes. His front paws have white socks, and at the very tip of his tail there's a little bit of white. His nose is a dark reddish-brown. Uniform Digby wears a navy blue top, and his usual blue and white cap. His collar is dark grey and his tag has a picture of a white doctor-cross on it with a blue background, along with a trail of black paw prints. Trivia Tools * Magnifying glass * Notepad and Pencil * Black Light * Net * Metal Detector Vehicle TBA Crush He has a crush on Sorrel. The two like exploring and discovering new things together. Catchphrases * TBA Random * Digby is afraid of large bodies of water (he's fine with baths, however) and large fires, so he tries to steer clear from the beach and bonfires. * He was born ten minutes before his (deceased) twin sister Macie. However, Macie was the bigger one. * He gets aggressive whenever someone tries to take off his cap. Gallery Ed91499a-27ff-410a-8b.jpg|Picture of Digby with his mentor Colleen, drawn by Kelly! Category:Males Category:Trainee Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters